This is it!
by sophx
Summary: Bella Swan goes to boarding performing arts school, where she meets the amazingly talented, but grumpy Edward Cullen! P.S I'm not good at summaries :
1. This is it!

****

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters featured in this story :(**

**I hope you enjoy :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is it!**

This is it, I, Isabella Swan, got accepted into one of the most prestige boarding schools for the musically gifted. The only problem is that it's in London, England.

I'm just an average girl from the small town of Forks. I'm an ordinary looking girl, long brown hair, brown eyes, pale, not exactly original. I wear non-designer clothes; in fact I'm not that into fashion. I loath shopping unless it's in a music or bookstore. I wear baggy tops and ripped jeans so that I'm thoroughly covered.

I was brought out of my daydream by my dad, Charlie, descending the stairs dragging my suitcase behind him.

"I don't want to go all soft on ya Bells but I'm going to miss ya." Charlie croaked.

"It's alright dad I'll come visit over Christmas and Summer break." Tears were now cascading down my cheek.

"Well then you best be off I don't want you to miss your plane!" Charlie pressed a kiss to my fore head and shoved me out of the door saying how much he was going to miss me.

The taxi was packed with all my stuff no way was I going to be able to take all this stuff to the school when I got to the other side.

"Now remember Bells, there will be a man with your name and the name of the school at the airport in England, go to him and he will help you with all your stuff. And Bells when you get there you better e-mail your mum. You know how frantic she gets." He said shutting the door of the cab for me.

"I will dad and I love you."

So I start my amazing journey. Looking back at my dad I wonder what it will be like.

********

* * *

**Hi should I continue? **

****

**Please read and review :) xx**


	2. Thought Spurs The Mind

**Sadly I don't own any of the Twilight characters featured in this story :(**

**This is the second chapter guys hope you enjoy it! :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thought Spurs The Mind**

It didn't take long for me to get to the airport, but by the time I got through departures they were calling my flight to board.

The plane was quite small with about 40 seats on it, so I'm guessing they didn't have many passengers today.

Once I had found my seat, which was a window seat I settled in to read my book, my all time favourite Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë. I've always been a fan of the classics.

After a while my mind started to wonder. I was going to this school for my 'amazing' singing and my 'mesmerising' dancing. The school offers a range of support for the performing arts. In the dance field they hold Ballet, Hip-Hop and Street, Contempory, Jazz, Pointe, Ballroom and Tap courses. In the music section they hold music department they hold Music Producing, DJ'ing, Solo, Bands, Composing, Song Writing and Classical courses. In the acting section there are various courses based on finding the character and on how to become a good screen actor/actress.

Apparently I'm one of the very limited that has more than one major, so I have my work cut out. I also am one of the 'lucky' few that have been able to achieve a full scholarship, so there is going to be no time for relaxing.

Today, because it is a special occasion I decided to wear something out of my comfort zone. I'm wearing jeggings **(leggings that look like jeans but contain no denim) **and a crop top that has dance written across the chest accessorised with loads of bangles and some big pearl earrings and heaven forbid heels**, **a gift from my mom, Renee. I never normally wear heels but these or so I'm told 'complete' the outfit. I'm probably the most clumsiest person alive give me heels and your sending me to my death. But oh well I want to make a good first impression.

"I'd like to ask everyone to return to their seats we will be landing in London, Heathrow shortly. I'd also like to thank you for picking us for your flight. Have a nice stay in London, hope to see you on your return journey." A nasally voice said on the intercept.

Well I better prepare for landing then.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't exactly the most exciting but i needed to write it so i can get to the exciting parts! :)**

**Please read and review please :) xx**


End file.
